Lostpedia:Ideen
Kategorie:Lostpedia Die Lostpedia ist immer offen für neue Ideen und Vorschläge die bei der Verbesserung des Wiki-Syntax und der Lostpedia helfen. Also wenn du spezielle Ideen und Vorschläge hast die du gerne Umsetzen möchtest, lass es und in diesem Artikel wissen. Beachte das falls es zu keiner Einigung kommt der Vorschlag nicht umgesetzt wird. Außerdem sollte die Idee sowohl praktisch in der Umsetzung als auch kreativ sein, um sie den restlichen Benutzern schmackhaft zu machen. Die Einträge werden abhängig vom Ausgang nach ausgiebiger Diskussion in die dafür vorgesehenen "Angenommen" oder "Abgelehnt" Artikel verschoben. Die endgültige Entscheidung muss von einem der Administratoren genehmigt werden. Ideen und Vorschläge für Lostpedia Beispiel * Nominiert von: Peter123 --01:38, 18 Juli 2007 (PDT) * Vorschlag und Begründung (Hier solltest du deinen Vorschlag unterbreiten und die Gründe für deine gewünschte Veränderung angeben) :: − Ich denke das ist eine gute Idee und sollte umgesetzt werden, da… -- 01:38, 18 July 2007 (PDT) :: − Ich halte nichts von diesem Vorschlag, da… -- 01:38, 18 July 2007 (PDT) :: − Könnten wir nicht einfach…? --Peter123 01:38, 18 July 2007 (PDT) ::: − Stimmt eigentlich schon. Dennoch würde ich… -- 01:38, 18 July 2007 (PDT) ---- Staffelbasierende Portale *Nominiert von DerAndre *Um die Problematik der Portale Hauptcharaktere und Nebencharaktere in den Griff zu kriegen, sollte pro Staffel ein neues Portal geschaffen werden. Siehe dazu Hauptdiskussion Diskussion:Portal:Hauptcharaktere#Stand der Artikel -- 10:35, 23. Nov. 2008 (PST) * Auf jeden Fall dafür! Da wir als Enzyklopädie auf dem neuesten Stand sein müssen und dies durch die Spoilergefahr ziemlich behindert wird. Somit können die Portale nicht mehr Spoilern außer ich gehe bewusst auf zb: Portal Staffel 5 Charaktere. Dann kann nicht mehr von unbeabsichtigten Spoilern die Rede sein. Namaste! -- 12:47, 23. Nov. 2008 (PST) ---- Farbe Rot Es gibt ja in der Lostpedia einen Artikel zum Thema "Schwarz und weiß", eine Farbkombination, die wirklich sehr häufig vorkommt. Mir ist aber aufgefallen, dass auch die farbe Rot, besonders in Verbindung mit Schwarz und Weiß, auch recht häufig vorkommt: die Zahlen in der Schwan-Station sind zwar schwarz auf weiß, aber beim Systemausfall sind sie schwarz auf rot. Außerdem bei Schwarz und Weiß zu finden: Eine Krankenschwester stellt Michael eine Scherzfrage: "Was ist schwarz, weiß und rot?". Als Locke zu Anthony Cooper fährt, stehen drei Wagen, ein schwarzer, ein weißer und ein roter in der Einfahrt. Als das Floß ablegt, trägt Sawyer ein schwarzes Hemd, Jin ein weißes und Michael ein rotes. Auch die KOmination Schwarz/Rot ist öfters zu sehen: in folge 4x01 spielt Hurley Vier-Gewinnt mit Schwarzen und Roten steinen. Als Kate in Folge 4x04 mit ihrer Mutter spricht, legt sie ihr Schwarzes Jacket neben die Rote gefängniskleidung... usw. Ich finde, dass man die Farbe Rot da auch irgendwie mit ins spiel bringen kann. Die Frage ist zum einen, ob das noch wer denkt, und wie man das machen kann. MorpheuzZ 21:47, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) : - Ich hab auch schonmal allgemein über einen Artikel "Farben" nachgedacht, aber im Endeffekt sind (bisher) ja nur diese drei ein wichtiges stilistisches Mittel, und schwarz-weiß nimmt definitiv eine besondere Postion ein (meiner Meinung nach). Rot ist allerdings auch in einigen Fällen alleine sehr präsent (3x08 und ich glaub in einigen Rückblenden von Locke). Es ist aber auch wichtig, wichtige von unwichtigen Vorkommnissen unterscheiden zu können (wie bei den Zahlen, die man ja durch verschiedene Rechenoperationen überall finden kann). --Matthes 22:29, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::* über die Relevanzfrage hab ich auch schon nachgedacht. Es sind bestimmt nicht alle von mir angegebenen Beispiele wirklich relevant. Das mit dem vier gewinnt ist mir vielleicht auch nur aufgefallen, weil ich noch nie ein vier gewinnt in dieser Farb-Kombination gesehen hab. aber grade die Beiträge, die ich vom Schwarz und weiß Artikel kopiert hab, sind mir doch ins auge gestochen, weil diese dreierkombi recht häufig auftritt. MorpheuzZ 14:43, 21. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Literarische Methoden Ich hab′s bislang bei „Gegenüberstellung“, sowie „Zufall“ mit einem Löschantrag versucht, bin aber nicht allzu weit gekommen. Ich will aber noch einmal ausführlich meinen Standpunkt erläutern und eine Alternative vorschlagen: In der Lostpedia gibt es im Portal:Literarische Methoden 9 aufgelistete Artikel, von denen keiner komplett vollständig ist, und von denen die meisten vermutlich auch nie aktualisiert werden. Daher bin ich der Ansicht, dass wir gar nicht für jede Methode eine eigene Seite brauchen, sondern es ausreichen würde, die einzelnen Methoden im Artikel Literarische Methoden zu erläutern und einige Beispiele zu geben. Bzw. die Artikel selbst so herzurichten, dass nur Erläuterungen gegeben werden, worum es sich bei jenem literarischen Mittel handelt, ohne alle aufzuzählen. Ich muss zugeben, dass mir das ein wenig leid tut, da vor allem Matthias die Artikel Ironie, Mindfuck und Archetypen erst vor relativ kurzer Zeit ausgebaut bzw. angelegt hat. Aber wir müssen irgendeine Lösung finden, da Woche für Woche viele neue Links auf die einzelnen Artikel gesetzt werden, und wir den Besuchern die im Falle von Symbolik oder Gegenüberstellung dann nichts bieten können. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 18:26, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : - Kann schon nachvollziehen wie Du das meinst. Das mit den Artikeln Ironie und Mindfuck wäre halb so wild, mach dir da mal keinen Kopf ;) Den Artikel Archetypen sollten wir aber schon behalten, weil das ja keine reine Auflistung der einzelnen Vorkommnisse ist. --Matthes 19:58, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, ich glaub das hab ich auch ein wenig falsch dargestellt. Diese drei Artikel Ironie, Mindfuck und Archetypen möchte ich auf jeden Fall behalten. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 20:16, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Neuer Banner thumb|Mein Vorschlag (so in etwa) Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es euch so ergeht, oder welches Skin ihr nutzt, aber mich persönlich nervt dieser Banner am oberen Bildschirmrand schon seit einiger Zeit. So ähnlich hatten wir den ja auch ganz zu Anfang im Blog (und heute ist der immer noch im englischen Blog), und seither finde ich den Banner einfach nur hässlich. Hab mal bei ABC.com rumgeguckt, was die mir so an Material bieten können, und hab mal eine Grafik von meiner persönlichen Vorstellung entworfen. Vermutlich bin ich recht voreingenommen, aber mir gefällt′s Entsprechend wäre ich auch dafür, die hell-blauen Balken, die hier überall zu finden sind, deutlich dunkler zu machen, beispielsweise in einem Grau-Ton. Würde mich natürlich freuen, wenn mein Vorschlag auf Zustimmung stößt. Wenn nicht, richte ich das eben nur für mich ein Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 00:02, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : - Schaut gut aus. --Matthes 21:36, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) : - Endlich! Namaste! -- 21:45, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::So würde das dann aussehen --DerAndre (Diskussion:DerAndre talk) 22:04, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, da sich bislang niemand beschwert hat, soll das so bleiben? Sollte eigentlich erst einmal nur temporär sein, aber irgendwie ist das jetzt so geblieben --DerAndre (talk) 17:26, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::: Unbedingt! Sieht erstens einmal um Längen besser aus und scheint auch keinen gestört zu haben. Meinen Segen hast du auf alle Fälle! Namaste! -- 17:39, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::: Find das neue Outfit auch super. Dieses Düstere passt einfach besser zu Lost als das "Heile-Welt-Bildchen" von vorher... ich finds auch cool! darf auf jeden fall so bleiben!--MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 13:20, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Partnerschaft mit Lost-Board.de Ich habe gestern Abend eine E-Mail von Airwaver, dem Gründer der Website Lost-Board.de erhalten, welche schon seit einigen Wochen ein Partner des LP-Blogs ist. Um es kurz zu machen: Die Rede ist von einigen Verlinkungen zwischen unserer Hauptseite, wofür wie wiederum in der Fußzeile des umstrukturierten Forums einen Button mit Link erhalten, und damit auf jeder Thread-Seite erscheinen würde, sowie auf der Startseite und der „Linkabteilung“. Ich persönlich bin klar für diesen Vorschlag, da wir aus so einer Partnerschaft auch ganz klar einen Nutzen ziehen würden. Insgesamt vergrößert sich die Fanbase nicht, da ist der Zusammenhalt zwischen verschiedenen Websites (die ja sowieso verschiedene Informationen anbieten (Wiki − Forum)) meiner Meinung nach sehr wichtig. Wollte aber noch mal eure Meinung zum Thema hören. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 17:12, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Niemand eine Meinung? --DerAndre (talk) 16:31, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) : Sorry Kollege, denn das ist jetzt sicher nicht das ist was du hören oder lesen wolltest und ich mache mir damit bestimmt einige Feinde bei Lost-Board.de;-) Ich wollte auch nicht als erster meinen Senf abgeben, weil ich zuerst sehen wollte was die anderen davon halten. Aber du wolltest eine Meinung und das ist meine. Ich denke wir haben bereits ein Forum deshalb sollten wir in erster Linie dieses promoten und zusehen das dort endlich alles mit Rechten Dingen läuft. Nichts gegen das Lost-Board Forum, aber ich denke dass sie als einziger davon profitieren. Diejenigen die Lost-Board als Forum nutzen wissen bereits vermutlich alle das die LP existiert und brauchen daher meiner Meinung nach keinen extra Link der sie darauf hinweist. Wenn wir in der LP einen link posten werden dadurch jedoch mehr Besucher auf ihr Forum aufmerksam als auf unseres eigenes. Nicht das wir nur einen Nutzen aus allen Aktionen ziehen sollten aber ich sehe da sogar einen Nachteil für unser Forum. Außerdem haben wir bereits einen Link im Blog der auf ihre Webseite führt und das sollte meiner Meinung nach wirklich vollkommen ausreichen. Deshalb für mich ein klares Nein! Ich schreib dann jetzt schon mal mein Testament ;-) Namaste! -- 17:15, 6. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :: -- Teilweise sehe ich es ähnlich wie Anis: wir haben hier ja ein eigenes Forum (von dem ich erst durch das lesen dieses BEitrages erfahren habe... schlafmütze..). Aber eine Partnerschaft denke ich ist für beide seiten eher völlig nutzlos als Negativ oder positiv. Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand, der auf die LP, noch in keinem der beiden Foren ist, sich dann für ein völlig fremdes Forum entscheidet. Ich denke auch, dass die meisten, die das Lost-Board nutzen, schon von Lostpedia wissen (so wie wahrscheinlich jeder Lostfan in unserem schönen "alten Europa"... :-)). Also denk ich nicht, dass es nutzerwerbung für uns wäre, aber ich glaube eben genau so wenig, dass es dem Lost-Board mehr User beschafft. Von daher denke ich: kein Vorteil, aber meiner Ansicht nach auch kein Nachteil. Bin also nicht dagegen, aber auch nicht unbedingt dafür. Hilft der Diskussion zwar nicht viel weiter, aber besser süßen Senf als gar kein Senf... --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 13:50, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Spoiler in Bilder-Kategorien *Nominiert von MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 21:59, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Ich hab ein kleines Problem mit der momentan angewandten Spoilerpolitik. Die Frage mit den Vor/Nachnamen, die z.B. in der 5. Staffel vorkommen, ist ja noch nicht ganz geklärt. Was aber da dann viel blöder ist: wenn wir uns entscheiden, den Vornamen von Ms. Hawking zu verheimlichen, dann aber Bilder von ihr mit ihrem Vornamen benennen... Aber was noch viel schlimmer ist und auf eigentlich alle Charaktere angewendet werden kann: Wenn Fotos von irgendwem, der in der 5. Staffel stirbt, in seiner Kategorie auftauchen, dann ist das ja wohl spoiler pur. Oft werden Bilder aus Staffel 5 eingestellt, die irgendetwas enthalten, was man lieber nicht weiß, wenn man Staffel 4 noch nicht mal zu Ende gesehen hat. Deswegen wärs vielleicht (neben der Diskussion um verschiedene Portale für einzelne Staffeln) auch sinnvoll, für jeden Charakter zwei Bilder-Kategorien zu machen: Eine ohne und eine mit spoiler. Die Normale kann man ja so benannt lassen, wie sie ist, und vor die gespoilerte einfach irgendwo ein kleines S'' setzten oder sowas. Ja, einige Arbeit, aber wenn darüber diskutiert wird, ob man Helens Nachname aus Spoilergründen nicht preisgibt, sollte man auch überlegen, ob das Bild in Jacks Bilder-Kategorie auftauchen soll, wo er gerade von diesem riesigen, achtarmigen Außerirdischen verprügelt wird...(Nein liebe Free-TV-Zuschauer, war nicht mein ernst...) Aber ihr wisst was ich mein, oder? --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 21:59, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :: Wenn du wüsstest, was wir hier schon an Diskussionen zum Thema Spoiler hatten. Und wie wir gesehen haben werden es immer mehr... Das Problem mit einer extra Spoiler-Kategorie ist die unglaubliche Menge an Arbeit, die dahinter steckt. Beispielsweise habe ich alleine letzte Woche 97 Bilder zu hochgeladen, davon recht viele mit Sawyer. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass die Bilder jede Woche bearbeitet werden müssen − whoa. Ich wär eher dafür, den Bilderkategorien selbst eine Spoiler-Warnung zu verpassen, oder einfach einen entsprechenden Hinweis. So in der Art "Achtung, diese Kategorie enthält Dateien aus allen Staffeln.......". Wäre einiges einfacher. --DerAndre (talk) 23:33, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :: Ich denke auch das dies mehr Arbeit mit sich bringen würde als was es gut tut. Außerdem gibt es etliche Bilder aus der LP die im Forum oder im Blog eingefügt werden. Diese würden dann mit jeder Umbenennung wieder verschwinden. Noch dazu sollte eigentlich jedes Bild mit der Episode anfangen aus der es stammt also Beispiel "Bild: 2x23 Statue.png" oder "Bild:5x08 Statue.jpg". Das würde sowohl den Hinweis zur Episode geben und könnte gleichzeitig als Warnung für diejenigen dienen, welche die jeweilige Folge noch nicht gesehen haben. Last but not least würden die neuesten Bilder dann immer in der Kategorie ganz unten eingeordnet werden, da diese ja nummerisch bzw. alphabetisch sortiert wird und somit das ungewollte Spoilern verhindert. Eine weitere Warnung welche den Episodenstand der Bilder in der Kategorie selbst wiedergibt, sollte meiner Meinung nach vollkommen ausreichen. Namaste! -- 00:12, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Anis, du hast falsch verstanden was ich meine: mir geht es nicht um die benennung der Artikel, sondern nur um die Kategorisierung. Beispiel: Kategorie:Bilder von Matthew Abaddon. Wenn man die Bilder, die gefährlichen Spoiler beinhalten, in ne andere Kategorie macht, bis die Episode ausgestrahlt wurde. Ist richtig was ihr beiden sagt, viel arbeit. Aber aus den Blogs würden die ja dann nicht verschwinden. Ich hab nur festegestellt, dass ich persönlich, wenn ich Free-TV-Kucker wäre, im großen und ganzen echt zufrieden wäre mit der Spoilerwarung auf der LP. Nur wenn ich dann auf die oben erwähnte Kategorie stoße, dann würd ich wahrscheinlich ausrasten und meinen Computer raus schmeißen. Oder wenn ich außversehen auf Bilder stoße, auf denen ich seh, wer im Sarg von Jeremy Bentham liegt. Ich wiederhole: hat nichts direkt mit der Artikelbenennung zu tun (das mit Ms. Hawking war nur mal so eingeschmissen, weils grad zum Thema passt), sondern nur eine doppelte Kategorisierung. MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 00:41, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) : Also wenn man jede Kategorie, in der Spoilerbilder vorkommen, mit einer allgemeinen Warnung ganz oben versieht, kann man das im Prinzip auch gleich lassen, weil dann bestimmt fast alle darunter fallen dürften. Ich grübel da jetzt auch schon die ganze Zeit drüber nach, aber wie ich es drehe und wende, läuft es auf Skripte bzw Datenbanken hinaus. Und davon hab ich nur auf der Konzept-Ebene Ahnung. Habe keinen Plan, wie weit das hier möglich ist. Vom Konzept her würd ich mir da ne If-Abfrage vorstellen, bei der dann überprüft wird, ob die Bild-Kategorie über oder unter der aktuellen Episode liegt (die man dann natürlich noch jede Woche aktualisieren muss). Die eine Kategorie zeigt halt nur die bis zur aktuellen FreeTV-Episode und die andere alles danach. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass das in der Übergangszeit, also wenn die Folgen auf Fox und später auf Pro7 laufen, um einiges komplizierter wird. Das einzige andere... Ist eine Kombination von Kategorien möglich (also zb "Kategorie:Bilder aus Episode XY und von Charakter YX") und wäre es auch möglich, Kategorien wie Vorlagen zu behandeln? Bei den Missionen zum Beispiel wird ja im Hauptartikel pro Staffel auf eine Vorlage verlinkt. Dementsprechend könnte man dann ja zwei Bildergruppen einrichten: Spoiler und Spoilerfrei. Obwohl, das würde auch wieder Komplikationen geben. Ein weiterer Ansatz würde auch auf die Kombination von Kategorien zurückgreifen... bzw auf die Sortierbarkeit: "Kategorie:Bilder von Charakter X" sortiert nach Episoden. Dann könnte man das Banner direkt über den Spoilerbildern eintragen. Würde natürlich erfordern, dass dann alle Bilder auch vernünftig kategorisiert werden... --Matthes 03:37, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Offene Fragen *Nominiert von MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 17:37, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * Habe das schon bei dieser Löschdiskussion erwähnt, und weil grad wieder einmal Offene Fragen, die in der 5. Staffel beantwortet werden, aus nem Artikel entfernt wurden, stell ich die Idee nochmal hier rein: ähnlich wie in der englischen Lostpedia denke ich wäre ein link und eine kleine Infobox bei den offenen Fragen ganz sinnvoll, die 1. sagen, dass die Fragen hier nicht beantwortet werden sollten, 2. darauf hinweisen, dass die Fragen erst gelöscht werden sollen, nachdem die Folge in Deutschland ausgestrahlt wurde, und 3. den nötigen Link auf die Theorieseite enthalten, wodurch eben auch die Verwaistenliste entlastet werden könnte. MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 17:37, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) : − Das einmal bitte durchlesen. Das wären die Regeln, die in eine entsprechende Box kämen − insofern sie denn Gefallen finden. --DerAndre (talk) 20:47, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :: − Vorlage:Offene Fragen --DerAndre (talk) 21:01, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Einsatz von „TabView“ *Nominiert von --DerAndre (talk) 16:16, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Bin in der englischen Lostpedia gerade auf eine Test-Seite gestoßen die mir − überraschenderweise − sehr gut gefällt. Und zwar wird hier die Erweiterung ''TabView verwendet. Der Artikel Jack Shephard ist in mehrere Abschnitte unterteil, und jeder Abschnitt wird erst nach einem Klick auf den entsprechenden Tab sichtbar: Ansehen! Ich persönlich finde dieses System klasse. Wäre auch eine super Lösung für unsere Staffelbasierenden Portale (s.o.), die bislang ja immer noch nicht durchgesetzt wurden. Evtl. könnte man mal einen Test-Artikel anlegen. Vorzugsweise ein nicht soo populärer Artikel wie Libby oder Ana-Lucia. Wollte mal wissen, was ihr davon haltet. --DerAndre (talk) 16:16, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Edit: Ggf. könnte man dann auch eine Umfrage unter den Besuchern starten, was sie von diesem System halten. --DerAndre (talk) 16:17, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :: − Gute Idee. Jedoch muss da eine alternative Lösung bezüglich der Spoiler gefunden werden. Die haben ja dort das Problem nicht. Aber man sieht sobald man die Seite besucht gleich "dnalsI eht no kcaB" und das ist ein "Fetter Spoiler". Ansonsten gefällt mir die Idee sehr gut. -- 17:38, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::: − Ja gut, das mit dem "puɐןsı ǝɥʇ uo ʞɔɐq" (lol) stimmt schon. Aber wir könnten ja eine andere Aufteilung benutzen. Bspw. haben wir nur zwei Tabs. Einmal Hauptartikel und dann Staffel 5, von "qɐɔʞ ou ʇɥǝ ısןɐup" muss ja gar nicht die Rede sein − da sind wir ja flexibel --DerAndre (talk) 17:43, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :: - Praktisches Tool. Das Spoilerproblem könnte man ja auch in den Griff kriegen, indem man aus dem TabView eine Vorlage bastelt (eine, die auch etwas schicker ist als es einfach so hinzuknallen), und da dann zwei boxen machen: eine mit den einzelnen Überschrifften ohne Spoiler und eine Box, wo alle Überschriften rein kommen, die Spoiler enthalten. Die Links kann man dann vielleicht zur deutlichkeit auch mit ner anderen Farbe markieren. Aber den allergrößten Vorteil finde ich, dass Seiten entladen werden und wesentlich übersichtlicher werden. Allein das macht meiner Meinung nach schon sinn, unabhängig von dem Spoilerproblem. --MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 19:14, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ---- Angenommene Vorschläge :Hauptartikel:Lostpedia:Ideen/Angenommene Vorschläge Abgelehnte Vorschläge :Hauptartikel:Lostpedia:Ideen/Abgelehnte Vorschläge Kategorie:Lostpedia